Bacterial and microbial contamination of confined spaces, such as aircraft cabins, has long been a major concern and source of infection. In some situations, many people share the same limited space for prolonged periods of time (e.g., during a flight) and may cause contamination and/or be exposed to various contaminants in that space. Bacteria, viruses, spores, and other disease-causing contaminants may adhere to surfaces and/or linger in the air after being discharged by disease carrying humans (e.g., coughing, sneezing, touching surfaces) and/or after being maliciously introduced into the space (e.g., during a biological attack). Diseases spread by such contaminants include, but are not limited to, common cold, influenza, rotavirus, hepatitis A, tuberculosis, conjunctivitis, staphylococcal bacterial infections, and strep throat. Decontamination can be difficult because of vast surfaces being potentially contaminated. Often contaminated surfaces are hidden or not directly accessible for cleaning. Aerosolized decontaminants, disinfectants, and other such chemicals have been recently proposed for various applications, such as decontamination of aircraft cabins. However, applying these chemicals may damage these surfaces. Yet methods for testing material compatibility with aerosolized chemicals are not available.